


Worthy

by yggsassil



Series: MCU Shorts [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, tony has an inferiority/superiority complex that is my headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yggsassil/pseuds/yggsassil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is not worthy of Mjolnir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> i hate tenses and i love pepperony
> 
> based a bit on [this headcanon](http://crankybucky.tumblr.com/post/87915595184/thor-making-a-series-of-vines-where-he-hands-the) and another i can't find

Of course Steve turns out to be worthy of Mjolnir. There’s no doubt in anyone’s mind that when Thor hands Steve the hammer, with Tony secretly recording it on his cellphone for the intent of making a vine, that nothing different would actually happen. Thor looks a little shocked, sure, but Tony? He knew Steve would be worthy. He’s Captain Fucking America.

Now Sam is a bit more of a surprise. He’s a damn good guy, and Tony can see that, even without having seen the entire Winter Soldier Debacle in person. He’s like Cap, only instead of a super-soldier with a shield, he’s a regular soldier with wings. Steve says “he does what I do, only slower” and Sam fucking _grins._

The real shocker came when Thor, without any hesitance, hands Bucky the hammer. Everyone tenses simultaneously--even Steve looked hesitant, and Steve has an enormous, Bucky Barnes-shaped blind spot. Thor didn’t tell Bucky anything about Mjolnir’s powers, just gives it to him. And nothing happens. Bucky just holds it and looks really really confused as to why a Norse god would hand him his weapon to him, and looks only more confused as Steve hugs him like he might disappear again at any moment.

Some of the other Avengers weren’t considered worthy. When after a battle Natasha comes to Thor, looking uncomfortable and has to tell him where it is; when Clint tries to toss it to where Thor is passed out and it stays firmly put; when Rhodey stops by to help with the repairs after another monster attack and goes to move it and it _stays_ there, not budging a goddamn inch. It’s embarrassing and really awkward and like a punch to the gut. Pepper has to move it for him (because of course Mjolnir considers Pepper worthy, because Pepper is perfect, perfect, perfect).

And then Pepper had to hand it to him. She yells out to him to catch, smiling brightly, even though she knows exactly what Mjolnir is all about, and still thinks it’s a good idea and it won’t leave a giant dent in their floors. But Tony fumbles with it and then he holds it still and it weighs barely anything in his hands. _He’s holding Mjolnir._

Tony drops it like it scalded him. Nobody says anything. Eventually Pepper slowly approaches him, holding her tablet close to her chest. She rests one hand on his shoulder and he looks up at her kind, infinitely kind smile.

“Proof that Tony Stark has a heart.”

 


End file.
